


Ворон у ворот — никто не пройдёт (Ravens at the gates frightening all the visitors away)

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, I'm a bit rusty with these characters, Look who's back, but I needed to write smth after dat teaser
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Филипп понимает. Все родители — будь они королём с королевой, или феями — таковы.





	Ворон у ворот — никто не пройдёт (Ravens at the gates frightening all the visitors away)

**Author's Note:**

> Название из песни The Mountain Goats "New Zion".  
> У меня всё ещё лежит несколько недописанных текстов по малевалю — и один недопереведённый — и теперь у них снова есть шанс дописаться.  
> Энивей, тизер (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MwW1NAsnR8) жахнул, и мне нужно было что-то с этим сделать.

　　— Он мне не нравится.  
　　Малефисента слегка взмахивает крылом, небрежно, совсем этого не замечая, и приподнимает одну бровь. Похоже, только самые могущественные феи могут одним движением выразить такую гамму чувств. Это ведь тоже отчасти волшебство.  
　　Она ничего не говорит, но в глазах её поблёскивают искры — лукавые и золотые, как её магия.  
　　— Кто? — наконец, спрашивает фея, как будто совсем не знает, о чём говорит Диаваль.  
　　Ворон стоит рядом, оперевшись спиной о дерево и скрестив руки на груди. Взгляд его мог бы прожечь дыру в ни в чём неповинных Авроре и Филиппе, которые сидят на траве и о чём-то увлечённо разговаривают.  
　　Диаваль поворачивается к своей госпоже — от привычки называть её так никак не отделаться, хотя бы про себя — и ей хочется засмеяться, такое у него красноречивое выражение лица.  
　　— Не ты ли тогда так хлопал крыльями от счастья, что чуть глаз мне не выбил? «Это он, ну же! Он поможет разрушить чары!»  
　　Диаваль молчит. Сжимает губы в тонкую линию и щурит глаза, словно примеривается, какой королевский палец лучше будет отклевать первым.  
　　Филипп — частый гость на Болотах. Конь его давно выучил сюда дорогу: у принца с ориентированием на местности проблемы, и поначалу за ним кого-нибудь посылали. "Кем-нибудь" частенько оказывался Диаваль: после таких вот сопроводительных прогулок он долго ворчал и хорохорился. Малефисента посмеивалась, приглаживала его взъерошенные перья после, когда они сидели под тенью благословенных деревьев и старались не вмешиваться.  
　　Волшебные существа, кажется, только этим и занимаются — не вмешиваются. Хотя насколько волшебен сам Диаваль, он не уверен. Где заканчивается он сам и начинается магия его госпожи? Он только знает, что шрамы — его собственные. Он весь — собственные шрамы, потому что благодаря им он сейчас здесь.  
　　У Малефисенты они тоже есть — чуть ниже роста крыльев, как вечное напоминание о старой ошибке. Да, она научилась снова доверять людям — по крайней мере этим двум, что шепчутся себе о чём-то своём, укрытые от мира светом и наивностью своей молодости, — но...  
　　Диаваль произносит это вслух.  
　　— Доверие? — она улыбается своей ненастоящей улыбкой, той, завидев которую ему хочется стереть её крыльями. А ещё лучше — стереть того, кого она вспоминает, растягивая губы. Стереть ещё раз.  
　　— Да что мы можем знать о доверии, мой дорогой... друг.  
　　Малефисента делает паузы всякий раз, когда опасно приближается к правде. Диаваль спотыкается об её имя, которое не желает скатываться с языка и мягких человеческих губ, к которым так сложно было привыкнуть. И оба делают вид, что так и надо.  
　　Диаваль думает, что уж как раз им-то о доверии говорить и стоит. А что у ворона на уме, то у ворона и на языке.  
　　— Я бы сказал «всё», если б не знал, что ты меня тут же поправишь.  
　　— Ты так в этом уверен?  
　　— «Нельзя знать всё, Диаваль. Это совершенно оторванное от механизмов окружающего мира утверждение, Диаваль. Первое, что пора бы понять любому, кто пытается хоть в чём-то разобраться, — что он никогда не будет обладать всеобъемлющим знанием, Диаваль».  
　　Ненастоящую улыбку сменяет другая, удивленная и слегка осуждающая, — перемена, которая Диаваля более чем устраивает.  
　　— Уверен в том, что у нас нет проблем с концептом доверия, Диаваль, — мягко поправляет фея. — Но приятно знать, что ты меня всё же слушаешь.  
　　— Даже после того, как к тебе в руки попали эти ужасные философские трактаты из-за моря.  
　　— Но истории о богах и смертных вместе с ними были занятные, не отрицай.  
　　Диаваль хорошо помнит, как Малефисента добралась до истории об отце и сыне, которые сделали себе крылья, а потом сын подлетел слишком близко к солнцу и рухнул в море. Она застыла на полуслове, приподняла плечи и опустила голову, и Диаваль порадовался, что тогда был в обличье человека. Крылья у ворона слишком маленькие для того, чтобы держать на себе чьё-то горе. И пока Малефисента вспоминала собственное солнце, закованное в железную броню и безумное, Диаваль надеялся стать её морем, — не утягивающим на дно, но поддерживающим.  
　　— В тех краях тебя могли бы спутать с Минотавром, — Диаваль снова переводит взгляд на Филиппа и Аврору.  
　　— Я думала, тебе нравятся мои рога, — если бы он не видел её лица, то подумал бы, что Малефисента в самом деле оскорбилась.  
　　— Будь ты Минотавром, я бы не стал искать выход из Лабиринта.  
　　— Лгунишка, — почти выплёвывает Малефисента. — Как и все вороны.  
　　Но он видит, как приподнимается уголок её рта.

***

 

　　— Теперь видишь?  
　　Аврора бросает осторожный взгляд через плечо, а потом снова поворачивается к Филиппу. Она не сдерживает немного смущённой улыбки, когда недоумение на лице её принца сменяется вспышкой понимания.  
　　— Может быть, — отвечает он осторожно, всё ещё не особо уверенный в том, что, скажи он что-нибудь не то, и какая-нибудь очень волшебная, и очень преданная тень утащит его в ближайший омут. Ему сложно: как и любому человеку, сталкивающемуся с магией только через чужие сказки. Да, говорят, если бы не фейская магия, у его родителей никогда бы не было детей, но это всё было где-то в прошлом, за горизонтом, который он никогда бы не смог перейти. Да даже представить...  
　　— Да брось! — Аврора наклоняется ближе и шутливо ударяет его по руке. — Только слепой не увидит!  
　　Филипп в этом сомневается. Слепота — редко выбор, будь ты человек, фэйри или ещё какой неназываемый ужас. Хотя, конечно, игнорировать взгляды Малефисенты и Диаваля почти невозможно — их бы заметил и слепец. Первая частенько смотрит на Филиппа с удивлением, словно забыла, откуда тут, в её владениях, мог взяться такой простой человечек — без тянущегося за него шлейфом проклятия, без фей-крёстных, без магических мечей и даже без верного говорящего зверя. Второй вечно отводит взгляд. И оба иногда смотрят так, что Филиппу тут же хочется вскочить на коня и никогда не оглядываться. Вот только оставить Аврору он никак не может — легче отрезать себе руку или вырвать глаз, — потому и старается не обращать внимания на бегущие по коже мурашки.  
　　Он понимает. Все родители — будь они королём с королевой, или феями — таковы. Его собственные снаряжали его в путь так долго, что Филипп повсюду опаздывал. Конечно, есть и предел: не каждый родитель способен сверкнуть глазами и расправить огромные тёмные крылья, — да так, чтобы рогатая тень под ногами выглядела страшнее любого известного ему противника. Но эти двое ведут себя куда как дружелюбно: отец Авроры вечно встречает Филиппа на границе, когда все тропинки путаются под ногами, и принц пытается вразумить коня. А её мать... её мать — отдельный разговор. Но ей не обязательно всякий раз наколдовывать ему, непривычному ко сну на болотном мху, настоящую королевскую кровать. А она всё равно это делает. Это — и тысячи других мелочей.  
　　— Нет, я вижу, как они смотрят... Но, уверяю тебя, это меня никак не напрягает.  
　　Улыбка Авроры вдруг гаснет, и Филиппу тут же становится холодно.  
　　— Напрягает? А ты... что-то имеешь против?  
　　Филипп взвешивает свои следующие слова и неуверенно ерошит волосы. Затылком он чувствует: эти двое его опять судят.  
　　— Нет! То есть, родители... что тут поделаешь? Подожди, когда встретишь моих, они...  
　　Он замолкает. Глаза у Авроры такие огромные, что в них отражается целая стая болотных огней. Это отвлекает.  
　　— Ты ведь... — осторожно начинает она. — Ты ведь знаешь, что они... не то чтобы вместе?  
　　Она не сказала «не мои настоящие родители», и в этом вся Аврора. У Филиппа на секунду перехватывает дыхание. А потом до него доходит смысл сказанного, и он хмурит брови.  
　　— Правда?  
　　Теперь уже он сам легонько оглядывается назад: болотная фея и её... и как его теперь называть? Они перебрасываются словами, почти не отрывая друг от друга взглядов, и если бы Аврора не сказала, что...  
　　— Поссорились? — продолжает Филипп. — Мама говорит, главное в таких делах — не вмешиваться, не то только хуже сделаешь. Когда люди...  
　　Филипп осекается.  
　　— Или нелюди... так долго живут под одной крышей...  
　　Что ни слово — то промах.  
　　Аврора начинает смеяться.  
　　— Семнадцать лет. Под одним небом, я бы сказала. Но погоди, что тогда тебя напрягает?  
　　Филипп кривится.  
　　— Прости-прости. Что тебя не напрягает? Я-то просто надеялась, что не только мне хочется провалиться под землю от их... этого всего...  
　　Филипп вздыхает.  
　　— Если ты хотела их как-то подтолкнуть, лучше не стоит. Разберутся.  
　　— Я просто... ух, — Аврора отклоняется назад, поправляет складки платья и провожает взглядом пролетающего мимо игнес фатуи. — Даже если чуть-чуть?  
　　— Даже если так, — кивает Филипп. Хотя какой из него советчик в этих вопросах? Первые несколько недель он всерьёз ревновал Аврору к дереву. Ходячему и что-то там говорящему, но всё-таки дереву.  
　　Значит, и парные кольца у фэйри тоже значат что-то другое. Филипп заметил их, серебряные когти на средних пальцах, давно, но даже и не думал уточнять — хотя и носили они их на разных руках.  
　　А спрашивать сейчас — уже бесполезно.  
　　— Хорошо, послушаю тебя, — Аврора поднимается с места, стряхивает с подола травинки и подаёт Филиппу руку. — Но если я так провалюсь под землю — это будет твоя вина.

***

　　Аврора наклоняется к Филиппу чуть ближе — так, словно что-то шепчет ему на ухо, — и быстро оглядывается через плечо. Прямо на них.  
　　— Как ты думаешь, скоро ему надоест?  
　　Диаваль поворачивает голову так быстро, что не успевает уследить за словами и выпаливает:  
　　— Госпожа?  
　　Малефисента этого словно и не замечает.  
　　— Филиппу. Люди, знаешь ли, имеют привычку быстро уставать.  
　　Диаваль знает, чего она не договаривает. Легко представить, как из соседнего королевства вьётся сюда вереница рыцарей: все в железе и со стягами, жадные и целеустремлённые, и впереди всех — Филипп, избавившийся от чудесной юной наивности и снедаемый вполне закономерной жадностью. Легко увидеть, как Аврора превращается в забытую тень после могущественного короля. Легко убедить себя, что люди не меняются к лучшему... но к худшему? Почему бы и нет?  
　　— Только не этот, — фыркает Диаваль. — Слишком упрямый. Он скорее собственноручно построит вокруг болот новую стену.  
　　Малефисента подходит так близко, что перья одного из её крыльев задевают кожу на его шее.  
　　— Я думала, он тебе не нравится, — выдыхает она Диавалю в затылок, и он почти жалеет, что сейчас — человек, а не ворон. С подкашивающимися ногами легче совладать, когда у тебя есть крылья.  
　　— Достаточно для того, чтобы являться ему в кошмарах до конца его дней, если расстроит Аврору.  
　　— О, — Малефисента делает ещё шаг вперёд и касается пальцами чужой ладони. — В таком случае, пара кошмаров — всегда страшнее. 

***

　　И если Филиппу иногда снятся угрожающе рычащие драконы со знакомыми взглядами... что ж, в этом нет ничего удивительного. Он понимает.


End file.
